The project uses a variety of techniques for early awareness and attempted reduction of chemical- and physical-agent-mediated health hazards. Some of the projects this year were as follows. The 262 compounds with a vinyl halide subgroup, of commercial, contaminant and natural product significance, were sorted into several subcategories for comparison with pharmacologic and toxicologic information. Information regarding the safe use of herbicides for the control of marihuana was investigated in coordination with others at NIEHS and in an interagency study group. This has involved mainly the present use of paraquat or the potential use of a 2,4-D ester or another compound as herbicides, and of (plus)-limonine dimercaptan and other compounds as an odorant marker. The literature is being monitored with regard to methanol toxicity, the uses and safety of aminimide compounds and health effects of changes in stratospheric ozone, the latter due to anthropogenic influences. Several committees are served, documents from other Government agencies are reviewed and requests for information are answered.